1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a new antitumor antibiotic designated herein as BU-4061T and to a process for the preparation, isolation and purification of BU-4061T in substantially pure form.
2. Description of the Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,133 filed Mar. 7, 1988 discloses a fermentation antitumor antibiotic designated BU-3862T having the structure ##STR1## BU-4061IT is somewhat related in structure to the above antibiotic.